


Lady Snærnøkken's Chosen Sacrifice

by monsterhat



Category: Naruto, Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Other, Transformation, story mixed in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterhat/pseuds/monsterhat
Summary: An angel of snow and ice, Lost among the rivers of oldCrossing reality and space, Bring gentle flecks of coldWinter grace forgotten, yet not without wild streams of wind and water.Not of this earth, her temper is short and frizzledBeware her playful path least your ninja fail to last.In a world not entirely yours or mine, but somewhere in betweenA goddess of pure snow shall rise up to become queen.With one sacrifice and a warrior of vermin, all will kneelTo this angel of snow and ice...or they shall find the demon inside.





	1. Rebirth

 

* * *

Catching my breath while wiping away sweat from my brow as I waited for Mizuki to arrive. After all, I was done with mastering three ninjutsu. I felt exhausted yet happy there was no way I could fail now! Struggling to keep these shaky legs standing, I observed as Sensei arrived features a strange look. Given that Mizuki took me aside after failing to pass the genin exam and asked to steal the forbidden scroll of sealing from the Hokage's office and meet him in a forest clearing far outside of the village walls. After learning a jutus from it as a secret test that was picked by the teachers at the academy. My enthusiasm overrode the worry, there is no way he would lie even if this seemed strange.

“Good! You’re here. Naruto, hand me the scroll so I can grade you,” Mizuki’s voice sounded off like he was hiding something, standing a reasonable distance away from where I stood.

Causally gazing at the outstretched hand, “Don’t you need me to show you the Jutsu's, Mizuki sensei?” questioning why Mizuki was in such a hurry, was this normal?

Sensei’s gaze seemed to take a harsh glint- as if displeased until a wicked smirk overcame his lips. “Right, tell you what... Throw the scroll this way, and I’ll watch.” This felt wrong. The night’s air seemed to grow colder. This felt like an elaborate trap yet not doing so would mean failing, right?

I tossed it near him, closing my eyes in worry and anguish to not fail as I call upon my chakra. Just as it seemed it would fail, a pop resounded in the clearing followed by a sharp pain in my chest something wet and warm flow down from the wound.

Eyes snapping open, coughing up blood, and staring at Mizuki sensei in shock. Lowering my hand to grasp the windmill shuriken lodged in my chest, I head only to see two more rushing in to view and falling to the grassy ground. Blood pooling, coughing up more crimson liquid.  Between the pain and my overtaxed body, I am too weak to get up with these three huge shuriken’s weighing me down. They are stabbing through my upper body trapping into the soil.

“I can’t tell you how long I have waited to do that, demon! Thanks for the scroll.” Finally recognizing the look of pure malice smugly standing over my prone form. Mizuki stood before me, stomping down on the shuriken deepening. I could not stop the scream of agony that bubble up from my throat at the sensation of dread and searing pain at the sight of those malevolent eyes that met mine.

“Why sensei …” I weakly sputtered as more blood rose from my throat like bile, grunting in discomfort, unable to comprehend why this was happening. Does no one in the village actually like me? Am I that hated that they just hid it? Tears build up in my eyes blurring the once kind teacher that I trusted.

“Oh please... you really didn’t notice? No one wanted you to be a ninja! Not me, nor Iruka certainly no one in the village! After all, who could love a demon like you!?”

My heart sunk deep at his words. I began crying softly in pain; I didn’t understand why! “I’m not a demon..” I ’m gasping out the words, struggling to breathe under the weight of being betrayed.

“Let me tell you something before I kill you, demon- The reason why you’re hated!” somehow those words didn’t bring comfort even though I wanted to know so bad. Blankly staring tears streaming down my face.

“The fourth Hokage couldn't kill the nine tailed fox, so he trapped it in a baby! That baby is you- the fox demon reborn! I’m just finishing the job, demon! Now hold still, I'm in a hurry.” He pulled out a Kunai.

‘Though I couldn’t hear that sound lost in my mind, words no longer held meaning as my brain tried to register them through the agony. What was the point of fighting back?!’ Clenching my eyes shut with clenched fists with thoughts of doubt bubbled up...am I demon after all. Unable to think of what to do even if I could would the village just accuse and kill me or think of some other punishment? Maybe the old man planned this all along?

Ripping greeted my ears yet no pain came. I curiously peeking up to see Mizuki looking back following his gaze to see a portal of darkness. A vortex of malice as ice spread around the area. Snow started to fall, and I am confused about what was happening now. Utterly lost yet numb to the world, all I could feel was alone and terrified.

Watching as boots of snow stepped through to a mix of strangely smooth elegant armor. A noble dress adorned to an angel of pale blue skin with white wings and a tail of ice. Holding in one hand a sword engraved with runes, a streamline blade gleaming in the moonlight.  On her other arm, a shield of gold edging and just as finely crafted as the rest of her gear.

Beautiful midnight blue hair extending past her shoulders with a halo over her head. But most stunning of all glowing pools of pitch-black eyes lit only by orange orbs like the sun shining in the night. Pale red lips moving with elegance yet her voice dulled by the thundering of my heart beast in my ears

Hovering just above the now snowy ground with those vast wings moving asides, as a titan of a creature stepped through next covered in light blue with six eyes holding up four arms each holding huge weapons. Both angel and titan of them looking down at Mizuki in front of me as I was bleeding out on the frosty earth.

Yet my eyes lingered on the angel who glared furrily at Mizuki tightly holding her sword up. Pointing at the chunni snow whipping around in the breeze around us. “you know I always hated two-faced people like you so vile it makes me sick.” With each word, the frosty air seemed to get colder and chiller by the moment.  As her eye boarded into the silver-haired man.

“Would. you. like. me. to. kill. him. my. lady?” Cold blasts of ice to exile from the titan with each word? Stepping forward with a step that shook the snow-dusted ground.

“No. He is not worthy of your swords Cocytus. Let alone a fair fight.”

Watching as the sound seemed to dull out, laying in the blood-soaked ground as Mizuki charged them. Only seconds later he dropping, convulsing in torment as her gaze turned to me. Was, was she here to kill me as well? Feeling a blush light up my face at this beautiful angel.  So, tired maybe a nap would be good…

Mumbling, all the while something as sweet darkness overtook me.

-Earlier that week-

Snearnokken could believe this glaring around her arena that Warrior Takemikazuchi had gifted her to watch. Before he too left like everyone else feeling so angry and better gripping her avatars hand hard. They should be here at least even if they quite the guild yet none of them have come not even touch me for all his babbling about doing right. He couldn’t even keep his promise to be here one last time.

“damn liar” shouting as she launched out a high tier frost ray at the arena walls in anger. Unlike Momonga she couldn’t just let go so easily. Didn’t he feel betrayed when they left just live everyone always did? Daring to tell her to chill out. This was more home than any place in the real world, not reminding me of the loneliness of how empty and despairing each new day was. Already my sickness was due to take soon then it would be over.

Thinking bitterly did Herohero even realize how much it hurt that he couldn’t stay on for just a few hours. It was like all their work meant nothing feeling her anger boil over inside. Turning NPC of this area in the snowball

“Well at least your still here with me why don’t I give you something!” pull out my spear of Niflheim not the most powerful weapon in Yggdrasil but it did double all Ice-type damage. Along with a few other buffs.

Equating the weapon to Cocytus “There, my gift to my faithful warrior.”

Before feeling hollow again with unshed tears in a body that could not cry. “I guess this is the end huh Cocytus.”

…

Nothing happened. Irritation rose “Stupid devs, they can’t even get this right. Trying to really drag out my suffering.” cursing under my breath

“My. Lady. What. Troubles. You.” Feeling a blurts of ice bonce harmlessly off her skin stopping in shock. Slowing Turning to look back at Cocytus. Not seeing but feeling the conflicting emotions reflecting in those six round eyes.

Jumping up in shock only to realized that jump was much higher then intend panicking till soft sensations of wings beating altered Snearnokken to the fact that she wasn’t falling. In fact, this felt awesome if not for the panic I could feel each fiber of the wings move unconsciously as my tail whipped around in the air violently!

What the hell was going on? I hovered frantically around the arena of thick ice illuminated by magic.

“My. Lady. What. Is. Wrong. Please. Tell. Me.” Hearing that voice again turning to lock on to Cocytus below kneeling but looking up at her with those eyes full of worry.

“I’m fine Cocytus, just trying to understand what going on.” quickly spitting out an answer.

‘uh, how do I get my wings to stop already’ thinking of how to land though not prepared for the sudden stop of your wings falling and landing on ivory color metal boots.

“Now why don’t we go see Momonga he might know what changed.” putting the best a convinced smile I could muster. Trying to [gate] yet instead, the crystal carpeting blasted up in a rush of winter wrath bring down gentle snowflakes.

Trying again only for nothing to happen eyes twisting at this turnoff events with Cocytus just looking at you like with expectation. ‘think you can explain that?’

“I felt that snow was out of place, now let’s go.” Smooth. Really smooth, Ellen tail slithering with agitation

“As. You. Will. My. Lady.” Following as I pushed open the doors through the halls in to….

...find a very dark and presently warm damp cavern with fungi growing around them letting out a growl as ice spread out around me.

“Where. Are. we. Lady. Snaernokken.” Noticing the subtle shift into a defensive stance.

Breathing out chilling vaper to calm the thoughts though happy that the pain on my left side was gone.

“Gather everyone in the snowball I want a meeting of all our nearby NPC!”

* * *

 

Warily beaming at the gathering of frost knights, frost virgins, dark wraiths lords and Cocytus though scowling on the inside. The knights were all level 45 far too low with the Snowball exposed like this, the frost virgins could be taken out by a level 100 party, and as for the wraiths they were strong but aside from them.

Only I or Cocytus could take on any real threat above level 90! uneasiness radiating through my body so much had changed; still, I couldn’t show weakness all of them need a strong leader right now.

Gazing over all of them kneeling in the center of the arena dome having just finished their vow of loyalty.

“Your. Order. Supreme. One.”

Meeting Cocytus blue spares with apprehension wincing slightly as my tail whipped the snowy earth. Contemplating the best course of action. What would Momonga do right now?

[snow fiends call]

Watching as the snow and ice formed into the visage of three pale blue-skinned demons in suits. Reminding me of Demiurge only with purple suits.

“you call mistress” they spoke humbly with a bow waiting unwilling to meet my eyes. That should be wrong right through this felt, right?

 

“scout out the area around us, but remain undetected return, when you have found either a way to the surface or other parts of Nazarick!” trying not to sound too harsh yet anxious of failing to keep this piece of Nazarick safe weighted heavily on me.

“at once mistress” vanishing in the form of shadows on the frozen ground turning to the others.

“The rest of you stay on high alert we don’t know, what happened to Nazarick or where we are? Cocytus I will need your help with something.” Dismissing them with a wave as they hastily got back to their posts

  “Your. Plan. My. Lady. Snearnokken.”  Hissing outburst of ice as he stood back up finding myself annoyed at the difference in high then again, my avatar was only 4’ 7”. Which was arguably tall for a fay still?

“I would like a spare to test my powers Cocytus.” nervously drumming my fingers over the hilt of Snow Grail.

“It. Would. Be. My. Honor. My. Lady. I. Shall. Not. Hold. Back.” Blasting out frostbit with pride as Cocytus was now holding four words.

Why did this seem like a lousy idea barely bring out on holding my shield Winters Hold? Quickly deflecting two strikes wail using Snow Grail to parry the other two. Dancing back to get distances.

Wings fluttering wildly launching a rain of icicles at the charging vermin warrior trying to launch a spell. Only to [teleprot] confused as I was now in front of Cocytus expanding the shield to block all four weapons. Skidding back for the presser of all for stricks ‘thank you Minimum class for that!’ swing out my Snow Grail with [chilling touch].

Only to feel [winters blade] as a wave of blue energy was flung at close range to get blocked by Cocytus crossing blades.

Why was my magic reacting so wildly it was like trying to cast one spell only threw a completely different one?!  Thought that was a small worry to this struggle of a dual Cocytus with his four weapon style and being twice my size.

Wail I was slightly faster the shire amount of strength behind each blow was devastating. Panting for air wail grunting with each deflected blow or clash of metal.  Though I couldn’t help, this Thrill of battle by the challenge I couldn’t do this IRL due to the illness. Like being reborn to truly become this avatar of winter.

Even if I was losing jumping up and spinning midair with my spiked tail whipping Cocytus in the face. Mandibles twitching form the love tap, before flying around his side swinging with a vile smile.

Only to get thrown back by the counter swing “Truly. It. Is. An. Honor. To. Have. The. Chance. To. Spare. With. You.”  Gleefully spiting sharp glass in his excitement to speck wail throwing a Flory of blows that rained down Without rest.

Gritting my teeth as I tried to hold my own despite the difference of strength though blushing as my eye watched Cocytus’s muscles flex and stretch glistening with sweaty vaper. Docking down just fast enough to avoid getting cut. Wind rushing overhead before sliding backstabbing my sword into the ground with force. Sweat rolling down my body in misty waves.

Panting with unsteady legs glancing at Cocytus smirking with a devises plan. Though this spare was a loss that didn’t mean I wouldn’t go down without trying one last trick. 

“Oh, are you ready for my ultimate move to end this spare.” grinning as I put away Winters hold on to my back.

Rushing up with an upward swing letting it fall dodging and weaving through a storm of blades fly jumping up and lips meeting chilly mandible soft lips opening as my tong roams over the blue shell of his skin. Welcoming the deathly cold of Cocytus shocked gasp run down my throat.

Pulling him close in to hang around his head. Letting my hand round over the shivering with delight. Smirking into the kiss rubbing my form agent the hardened blue shell. Observing Cocytus brace up in perplexity of what to do about this situation arms halted mid-attack.

Pulling always minutes later feeling trumpet even if I lost the spar leaving Cocytus to falter there with excitement “let do this again sometime.”

* * *

 

It was getting frustrating waiting already four days had elapsed and four lost if not stimulating sparring matches later. Thought it help to have Cocytus around to calm my nerves about this situation, which wouldn’t be troubling if not for the sporadic burst of magic just trying to cast a single spell or at any high flux of emotion making it critical that I not break down.

Not helped by the remaining NPC thinking I need protection 24/7 as enduring as it was. I wasn’t helpless, not anymore chuckling to myself darkly. I couldn’t just sit here and doing nothing, so I pulled out my [mirror of remote viewing] the one spell that didn’t misfire.

Watching it fly over thick jungles with no idea, where that was in relation to here. Glancing over my shoulders to were Cocytus was standing watch. Though shifting slightly slyly grinning even if I couldn’t win a spar with Cocytus, my affection seemed to fluster him. Though to most it would be unnoticeable, his six eyes dulled or sparkled slightly almost seemed to change color with his mood.

Cocytus honor kept him from acting on his desire I could see hiding in those soulful pearls. Turning back to the mirror finally spotting a city after just days of seeing small townships or mostly woods.

Though my keen sight detected something a clearing zooming in to see it a small child which looked to be doing something. As smoke popped up clearing to reveal with two copies!

My mind raced shadow clone was a ninja skill, so that meant they were level 60 at least. Racing to decide what to do with this discovery Until the one across from them in a green military jacket with silver hair throw a huge metal star form his back like weaponry into this child’s chest.

Appalled by the twisted grin on the silvered haired man face, the blonde haired child looking just as surprised and injured in his grimacing tear-stained face. Blood boiled inraged then again, I could use this opportunity. What no don’t think like that it wrong.

The idea had merit, and I need info to protect my home… and helping someone for totally none selfish reasons would possibly make them share and earn myself an ally.

“Cocytus meet me there quickly I will go ahead!” turning with worry hoping this worked.

[gate] stepping forward into a void of darkness into the clearing to see both of their eyes look with my own. Though the man looked worried sweating as his grip on the dagger tighten till his knuckles were white.

“tell me are you with Orochimaru!” he turned to ask suspicion I just smiled watching the dazed boy ocean blue eyes locked on to mine.  Observing the man clothes and tool pouches silently casting [Discern Enemy] as his name popped up hiding my confusion, Mizuki why did that name some familiar?

“hello there Mizuki can’t say I am. Thought I will give you one warning leave and I won’t kill you!” letting an edge creep into my voice as my hand rested on Snow Grails hilt.

Seeing his reaction as Cocytus walked through the portal stepping back moving the scroll closer to his chest. With Japanese writing “oh that looks important I want it?!” mistakenly declaring that out loud.

“Would. You. Like. Me. To. Kill. Him. My. lady.” Glancing back over at Cocytus who looked ready to attack not that I blame him.

“this scrolls mine!”

Ignoring Mizuki “No he is not worthy of your swords Cocytus let alone a fair fight.” deliberately drawing out Snow Grail letting the sound of metal gliding across metal linger in the changing clearing. Admiring the snow starting to build on the grassy clearing. Taking In the furious scoundrel that seemed to be charging thought Mizuki was so agonizingly sluggish it was almost uncomfortable to watch.

“you can’t stop me!” swiftly passing under the stab first slicing off the offending arm as the injury promptly froze over. Followed by a thrust to Mizuki heart feeling this strange energy fill me. With a wicked smile leaning in close to the dying man ear.

“thanks for the wonderful gifts.” giggling into the whisper twisting my blade watching as those pain-filled eyes cracked and glassed over with ice. Drawing back as the body letting it crash into the snow-covered floor. 

Walking over to the boy laying in a pool of his own blood soaking the snow crimson with three huge starts sticking out of his chest. Cursing my lack of healing spells thought I could resurrect him. He was just too cute to leave here even if he was far too young for any real fun.

“dame Peroroncino for corrupting me still that could work?!” murmuring softly still would it be worth it to save him so close to already dying. Right now, with blood loss alone, not taking into account the snow which was now stealing what little body heat he had left.

“beautiful angel” barely above a whisper yet my ears cleary still understood.

Eye snapping to his face as his eye started to flutter closed with that cute blush that made my heart flutter. Sighing “you couldn’t just make this easy hum fine. Cocytus!” turning to the vermin warrior already picking up the scroll in one hand.

 

“Yes. My. Lady.” Question but patiently waiting for my words as I carefully pulled out the three weapons on to the sheets of white. Carefully kneeling to pick up the young boy in my arms not minding the lifeblood one bit.

“please step close and touch my shoulder I don’t want to waste so much mana on another [gate].”  brushing my finger through locks of dirty blonde hair and rubbing those pink whiskered cheeks. Giggling at the planes that started to form in my mind.

“Sleep well my dear little ninja soon you will realize you mine now.” Beaming with a devilishly toothy grin. Using [greater teleport]

Vanishing just as another ninja land nearby disturbed to see a scene out of winter horror. As his old time friend lay dead in crimson snow with no scroll of sealing or his missing student. Questioning what happened quickly joined by masked Anbu landing nearby with a crunch of snow “Iruka the Hokage needs to see you now!”

* * *

Naruto pov

Sinking into the soft cloud-like darkness curling deeper into warm the bliss of sleep. To not think about that about what hell awaited should I open my eyes. Thought the chill of the room didn’t seem to leave fully only lingering enough to make it a discomfort.

Grumbling as gentle hands brushed my shoulders clammy and cold to the touch. Which woke the mind. When did someone get into the apartment, Feeling my ears twitch as the hands roamed up to lightly squeeze my strangely bigger than normal ears?

Reaching one of my limbs over to make the person stop only to brush up against something just as calmy as the hands. Feeling fingers brush through my soft hair wired when did that arm get so furry why couldn’t I feel my fingers.

Giggling enter my ears as something started patting my hair scratching behind ears in just the right spot. “muu don’t stop” mumbling

“so cute! But if you want more scratches you have to wake up my little fox!” wafted in a soft silky, seductive voice that made me shiver with delight. Feeling a tightness in my pants as the room seemed much warmer now.

Vision blurry as my eyes adjusted to the bright blue room that looked like a castle decorated in white, blue and gold. Crystals spread out across the room, but most interesting enough was those orange suns in shining out from the void of darkness.  Stiffing at seeing the angle so close.

“where am I! who are you!” shooting up though wincing as some part of myself was pulled. Looking to find the score of discomfort only to see a dirty blonde tail in the angle’s hands. Following it back to my lower end?!

Hands gripping my hair in confusion along with very fox-like ears protruding from my head. Shocked as memories came flooding back with a hollow feeling of pain and self-loathing, I was the nine tailed monsters!

“I am lady Snaernokken thought you can call me Ellena if you want. As to where the best I can tell you is that we are underground in my home called the Snowball.” Ever so carefully rubbing my cheek to draw back my attention.

 

“am I dead?… I must be!” Hot tears in my eyes despair seemed to cover all my thoughts.

At least till I felt a gentle touch cooling touch of Snearnokken lips touched my forehead. Which seemed to wash away those thoughts with easy beaming at my confused look. Just chuckling cutely.

“so energetic though no need to feel down. I know my magic can be hectic though you are alive. If not slightly different” pouting at this like having been brought back to life was nothing.

“what. How then why do I have a tail and ears. How can I be calm I’m…I’m a monster”? Pointing at the tail and ears as if it was obvious guilt was welling up with sobbing eyes.

Only to feel another kiss to the forehead “so cute! Silly simple I used true resurrection on you through my magic has been troublesome lately. Sorry about the ears and tails that should go away I think.” Taping her chin to my dismay. That didn’t sound promising I would be in so much trouble already.  This would practically destroy any chance of making it up at all.

“can you undo it please I need to get back to my village. That right I lost the scroll thanks to him they probably think-

-that your dead my cute fox.” Just giving a deadpanned stare what why would they think that.

“why it only been a day right I just have to find the scroll and get back everything will be fine!” trying to stand only to have those soft hand gently holding my siting to the bed.

“wrong my dear you have been out for a week. Though I have the scroll right here should you need it.” Pointing to the scroll of sealing just a few feet away from the bed.

“A week!” screaming in my head how could this be they thought I was dead.

“Besides why would you want to go back if you stay here with me, I can promise you that you will be safe happy and protected. And what happened that night will never happen again. If you promise to stay with me.” Snaer stared right into my eye with each word feeling vivid and warm.

 

“but I want to be a ninja so I can become Hokage I need to go back or…” why did I want to go back would any of them care or was Mizuki lying about that. Would I just get killed on the spot sensing tear swell up?

Getting embraced by Snaernokken hug gently rubbing my back with a tender, gentle circle. “suh there there it ok I’m here.”

“that reaction is exactly why you should stay you are not a monster. Or deserving of whatever treatment they have given you. So stay here, and I promise that I will make you the best ninja alive.  Naruto all I ask in return is your loyalty what do you say.” whispering understanding words with those eyes that seemed to convey only total trust.

Torn between pulling back and listening to those sweet lips whispering stern words of honey and silk. Wanting to protest yet Mizuki words kept ringing in my ears would it be worth going back. They might blame me for Mizuki disappearance dread filling my heart.

 

“want to talk about it.” Finding myself spilling what happened throughout my life that led up to our meeting. As she patiently listened giving plenty of ear scratches making me feel so accepted seeing that beautiful smile.

“doesn’t that feel better my Naru.” nodding as Snaernokken pulled me of the bead to stand about the same high.

“then why do we go eat I believe your new uncle Cocytus has prepared launch for you. Then we can begin your real training, and you can think about my offer. Sound good?” shyly taking Snaer hand as I was led down the corridors watching strange ghost-like things and pale blue-skinned women pass. Leading to a massive room with a table that both of them struggled to see over. The giant with four arms sitting on of side of the enormous table.

“uh I don’t think I can even see what on the table.” Glancing at Snaernokken for answers.

“Oh don’t worry I have an easy solution for that.” Thrusting out her hands as four pale bustling with musicals. Carried over big puffy pillows as I was led over to my seat next to the angel across from the hulking warrior.

“this is Cocytus my faithful warrior and guardian of...well was the guardian of the fifth floor. Though we seem to be lacking a lot of our home.” Sounding disappointed at this despite the shire size of the halls I had seen alone. Just looking at the dishes of food before me made my stomach grumble in protest for food. But shockingly enough there was ramen as well.

 

 “Ah. It. Is. Good. You. See. You. It. Work. My. Lady. Ah. You. Most.  Be. Hungry. Little...Uh. Naruto.”  Hearing the deep voice as each word seemed to release a burst of Icey breath form his mandibles.  Thought glancing over at Snaerknokken as a glare from her seemed to make Cocytus stubble on his words if only a little.

 

“Hello, uncle Cocytus the food looks good.” Pulling the ramen closer feeling strange as Snaernooken kept glancing my way. With a reassuring smile trying to hold back this swelling of emotion in my chest. It was something I had never felt before.

Casualty pitching up the chopsticks bring the noodles up to his mouth tasting just like Ramen Ichiraku.

* * *

 

 end

 

Snaernokken/ real name Ellen

Winter nymph

Karm -500

Height 4’ 7”

Level 100

Racial

Fairy level 15

Greater fairy level 10

Frost nymph level 5

Job classes

Illusionist level 10

Elementalist: ice level 10

Winter mage level 10

Armored mage level 10

Valkyrie: saber level 5

Corrupted caster level 5

Shapeshifter level 5

Minimum level 5

Frost priestess level 5

winter paladin level 5

status

HP 70

MP 80

Physical attack 70

Physical defense 70

agility 75

magic attack 80

magic defense 80

Resistance 70

Special 75

 


	2. Heating Up and Cooling Down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scattered and lost in a strange new land with mystery abound and trials to be had.  
> Blades will clash, and hearts will mend under an angel's wings, unaware of the lie.  
> She is but a human soul lost in wonderland without a clue, struggling with unstable powers grappling with breaking free with each chaotic wave.  
> Pretending to be wise and brave Seeking to rekindle a heart made heavy, With the demons locked inside.

* * *

After dinner

Nervously Naruto looked at Snaernokken idly fluffing out her wings and retracting her arm out of the void of darkness in reality, holding two short swords with one longer than the other, fashioned after red and blue roses in design.  Tossing both to Naruto scrambling to catch and glancing over them before giving a questioning stare at Snaernokken.

“Those are called Klaia and Kleia they should be firm enough to hold up to our spar.” picking out the swords Naruto gave Snaernokken an expecting look at the fact that her sword remained sheathed. “Shouldn’t you draw out your weapon?” receiving a deep chuckle to answer Naruto confusion and glancing at uncle Cocytus for clarification only to receive his static two arm wave.

Still feeling wired about all this change in Naruto's life; his ears twitch, and tail swayed. 

“Just come at me with your best, so I can decide the best way to train you. Komm, spiel mit mir, kleiner Ninja” Snaernokken playfully spoke in this bizarre language motions for Naruto to fight. Irritated at being underestimated creating a familiar hand seal.

 [multi shadow clone jutsu]

Smoke billowing over the arena like a fog rolling in thought those two glowing orbs of orange shined through to Naruto as the smoke cleared, Showing thousands of blondes all around her each holding two swords in each hand Grinning though confused? By the angels chuckling at even though surrounded.

“How interesting, but you should know with the difference in power it doesn't matter if you have one clone or 1000. If you are fighting a superior opponent!” Snaerknokken sang out as Naruto watched her soar above the field twirling in the air and turning around with a dark glint in those eyes.

 [wild surge: ice storm walls]

Just as the words left Snaernokken’s lips, Naruto had seconds to react and observe in paralyzing horror as a tsunami of polar wrath washed over the area. Popping clones right and left without sympathy covering the field in violent, dark clouds. With Naruto senses cut off, he saw flashes of his death by the angel's bare clawed hands, tail and wings.

Fighting for several moments to work past this overwhelming killer intent. Panting for breath just standing there shaking for minutes on end, until Naruto pulled himself together.

Huddling together with his surviving clones in packs, back to back barely drawing up the silver metal blade to meet the icicle claw that flies out of the dark mist, Naruto boots dig into the snow.  “Excellent block though your speed and reaction time needs work!” she jumped over Naruto instinct screaming to roll rewarded with a shallow cut to his back as the ice started to form around the wound.

“You will have to move fast meine fox, or I will have to draw this to a close early. Lest [flesh to ice] kills you!” indeed it was strange to Snaernokken how violent and harsh this spar is affecting her. Driving her to persistently battering poor Naru-kun yet some gut feeling whispered he could take it.

Wings effortlessly knocking back clones wail the tail stabbed and slashed through the swarms popping clones like snowflakes melting in the sun. Snaernokken was rushing up to meet Naruto with a few basic slashes and thrusts as he failed to meet even half of them cursing in pain each time, as he was forced back into the raging storm.

“Hold up I can’t keep up!” yet his shout fails to be heard by Snearnokken so enthralled by the thrill of combat that she could not listen to it, over her racing heart reacting on instinct to attack. To bring out this strength, Naruto was hiding deep inside that seemed to radiate and heal every cut like it was nothing.

Skidding back Naruto felt dread rise at this deathmatch of a spar! Thinking fast he threw one of his swords at the angel and went through three seals [shadow clone: sword storm]. Watching one sword multiplied into a wave of thousands, Flying right at Snaernokken only for a beaming smile to grace her lips.

[black ice mince] waving her claw cover hands in front creating streams of pitch-black ice launched out to meet each sword. Deflecting it away or dropping to the ground as Snaernokken danced and waved through the hail of blades. Naruto felt his anxiety rise once more yet also transfixed by the site, of the angel's performance of battle.

“Nien give me more Liebling show me it all Hör auf, dich zurückzuhalten!” unable to derive meaning for the strange words or look of madness and bloodlust, that only made Snaernokken look more beautiful to Naruto.

Which he wouldn’t mind if not for his survival instincts! Screaming for him to duck and dive away from every attack, under the flurry of attack from Snaernokken.

Quickly thinking up a plan as the last surviving clones rush up rapidly grabbing on to Snearnokken, under a dog pile, only to explode in a massive blast of ice and smoke seconds later. Sighing in relief but soon appalled at what he had done, will no time to dwell on it stiffing at the chilling breath hitting his ear.

“Nice try my Liebling Naruto…but you're still holding back!” swirling around with dazed eyes to meet those bright suns through the raging storm around them. Panting with sweat freezing on his brow as the ice kept creeping up his shoulders “No I'm not!”

‘Perhaps he doesn't know? ah, that is the solution!’ sigh at this declaration “Then I will show you!” taping Naruto’s chest [winter fairy pact] “ **let only truth reveal.** ” As Snaernokken voice boomed over the storm making Naruto's ears ring. “I don’t…I was Reaching deep into Naruto's being to find the source of all this power.

Snaernokken watched as the red energy exploded off of Naruto reversing [flesh to ice]. Growling as a cloak of maliceful power overtook his form. Klaia and Kleia clattered to the slippery floor forgotten. He was recklessly charging forward trying to swipe at Snaernokken with angry crimson claws and tail meeting her icy talons and spiky tail small trails of steam rising on contact.

Snaernokken saw all conscious though vanished form Naruto eyes only soulless pure white eye looking back.

“Interesting so you can’t control that yet. oh well **release, but remember**!” using the last of the pacts power to push back the energy observing as Naruto fainted on to the ground; as the malice aura receded into Naruto, letting the storm subside you gently bent down to pick up the kitsune teen and Turned to Cocytus with a smile.

“follow my faithful warrior we have to prepare.” Seductively cooing beckoning Cocytus to trail behind as you traveled down the halls. You stopped to unlock a steel door into a new room made for Naruto putting him down to sleep after your relentless deathmatch and biting back regret of being so harsh on the first match.

 

* * *

“My. Lady. What. Was. That. Strange. Mana. Flowing. Off. Naruto?” Feeling the flow of Cocytus’s frostbite breath still gives you goosebumps. You hold back a shiver as your eyes read over the scroll of sealing. You try to find any mention of this strange energy only to find a list of powerful ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Along with sealing arts though it was still an unknown to you. What that was for was something to ask Naruto about later.

You sigh, “I don’t know Cocytus? Which is why we need to sway Naruto into staying. That energy had the ability to melt my ice.” You roll up the scroll though the abilities in it could come in handy. Your own spell limits have been reached plus you are without any ninja or ninja training. Chakra was not an ability at your current disposal either.

“Shall. I. train. Him. Then. My. Lady?”

You beam at those loyal words. Still, you would need an answer soon one way or another. “Yes, you are his uncle Cocytus, though try and convince him to speak about that other source of energy. When he wakes up, I will go scouting.” You hiss out the last part as you hear a nearby table get shot up into the air.

Though fairies were naturally good at scouting just thinking about it brought back terrifying memories. Before you got into your nymph class, you were no bigger than three feet. Back then just getting stepped on could incur massive damage due to your petite size.

“If. You. Are. Leaving. The. Snowball. Then. Allow. Me. To. Accompany. You. Lady. Snaernokken.” You watch in irritation as those six eyes darken with the fear of making you feel aggravated. You tire of hearing that word Lady practically hourly.

“If you go who will train Naruto while I’m away? And another thing stop calling me lady Snaernokken. If you must just call me Ellen.” you snap a little, the thought of you being called lady all the time was getting tiring. Though much to your amazement Cocytus stepped closer kneeling down to your level.

“I. Can’t. Lady. Ellen. That. Would. Be. Disrespectful. To. Call. You. Any. Less. As. A. Supreme. Being.” Cocytus takes in a big breath of air, “I. Can’t. Leave. The. Last. Supreme. Being. Unguarded. If. Anything. Were. To. Happen. To. You. How. Could. I. Live. With. Myself?” You can feel the ice shards of rain come down for that speech. You caress his exoskeleton head with consideration and love as your heartbeat quickens with an accompanying flush fight back the urge to keep the desire from getting out of control.

“You can’t blend in easily my liebling Cocytus. And how do you think I would feel if I lost you? Just please trust me. Please, if the need arises, I will [gate] back here!” reaching up to meet those chilling mandibles all while staring into those six sparkling rainbow pearls, conveying need restrained from Cocytus as his armored shells shuttered. He’s practically glowing violet.

Curiosity gets the better of you as you reach down onto a patch over his crotch, and you feel something poke out. Soft yet firm, pulsing under your palm, when had you un-equipped your gauntlets?  Cocytus’s breath becomes husky, and you glance up as his six-eye seemed to fog over with desire.

“Lady. Ellen. This. Is. Improper. I’m. Unworthy.” Cocytus squirms with lust, struggling to get out his words. He crumbles under the caressing soft touches as your hand's stroke over the long smooth organs. Your eyes look hungrily on the equipment that had seemingly popped out of nowhere.

This was definitely not happening in Yggdrasil. Nothing was there to stop you from touching him. You move one hand over the other, pulling away only to bump into round, firm, and bouncy shapes. Cocytus’s sigh is sumptuous as your fingers timidly slide over his slick blue orbs. Cocytus clicks softly, murmuring something in yearning. He feels caught, unwilling to move from your sensual touch, your knowing smile at the reaction of his need for more.

“Shush just trust me Cocytus. You do trust me right? To be in my loving hands.” You giggle at Cocytus’s clicking and hissing in his native language as your hands softly tease his lower swords. They stiffen with his added husky breaths of thick mist.  Cocytus’s four arms and tail wither above you, cautious to avoid touching you.

Unsure how you got to this yet your need to show YOUR warrior that you didn’t need to win a spar to bring him to his knees. You smirk knowingly as his twin members start to build up tension, his exoskeleton shuttering as he clicks and shrieks in unintelligible words. With each pass of your magic hands, you find the spots that bring out the biggest reaction from the floor guardian.

“Lady. Ellen. Please. I’m. About. To--!” Hearing Cocytus’s desertions and wanton need for releases, reluctances begins to stain your body. ‘ _Crap didn’t think this through!_ ’ You start panicking about what the other NPC’s would think of you. Would they think poorly of you? At the image of their doubtful heartbroken looks, you did the only thing you could think of…leaning your lips down to take in the tips of his members, tongue already tasting the minty flavor. Your tongue swirls around the thick firm tips of both of his rods.

You can feel every twitch and pulse of Cocytus’s heartbeat like a drum. You take them as deep into your mouth as you can, eyes looking up at the titanium warrior as he melts into his primal desire. You love the feeling of those massive three clawed digits coyly start to lovingly brush into your silver locks. He tries to pry you off, glaring up as you push your head closer, feeling the rumbling of his jerking members into your throat. You smirk with bruised lips as something cool touches your chin. Just before he loses his inhibitions, his hands no longer try to push you away. Instead, he pulls you closer, and his need for release has your tail wagging with glee and accomplishment.

Cocytus grips your opalescent threads just in time for you to feel the first sloppy wave of his climax. A stream of hot white stickiness flows passed your lips and down into your stomach. There's an odd sense of warmth that fills your being as you struggle to take all of it in. Just when you think you can take no more, a second burst rushes forward from his top rod. Again you are engulfed in the wet heat of his nethers. All the while your throat squeezes and milks his members dry. You drink him in willingly, savoring the taste of his creamy juices.

You only pull away when you're absolutely sure nothing would spill out.

Cocytus groans to the steamy sight of you, the pounding of his cocks still spasming. Cocytus's knees shiver as his passive blizzard rolls off of his shell like steam. Your senses kick back in after a time as you realize what you've just done.

‘ _Why did I just do that?! I'm such a moron; now he will think I'm weird!’_  You think as you pull yourself up.

You whisper apologetically “Oh mein Entschuldigung, Cocytus, ich wollte nicht..." you curse at your panic as you revert to German when you feel stressed. Did he understand a word?!

He watches those unforced eyes of yours wash over him as his afterglow subsides, and soon he's back although he feels like his brain is still rebooting. “D-Don’t. Worry. My. Lady. Ellen. I. Just. Need. To. Collect. Myself. Give. Me. A. moment. So. I. can. pre--!"

You are already teleporting away. You know where that discussion was going.

‘ _Sorry Cocytus but I don’t need an escort this time besides, I don’t think I can trust myself not to let loose again on Naruto in a sparring match._ ’ You think to yourself, barring the bitter thoughts deeper. Yet you are satisfied by your control over your guardian with a little bit of shame.

 

* * *

Cocytus apprehensively patrolled down the halls feeling a cold sweat roll down his shell. ‘should I go after lady Snaernokken or does she prefers lady Ellen now. Grappling with the pleasant memory of his supreme being giving him such a gift yet it felt wrong not to give her some pleasure back.

Cocytus honor told him to follow after her even without any way of knowing where she had gone. His devotion called him to trust her and follow orders. Fear, however, made it difficult not to disobey orders and ensure that she remained safe! How would he ever be able to face the other guardians should he fail?!

Cocytus Hands clenching into fists in conflicting emotions stomping down the hall with worry clouding, his thoughts without any way of knowing if anything should happen? It truly made him miss more than ever having Nigreto here so he could watch her travels, harshly huffing misty breath. As he Marched down the hall struggling to find the right answer.

Composing himself to face the human hopefully, he would be awake by now. Cocytus has lost track of time just practicing in the training field, yet to no avail as the anxiety and dread of losing his kind and caring supreme one refused to leave his mind. Even now he wanted to rush out to be sure, which only compound but that departing look on lady Ellen face Clearly showing distressed about something.

“How. Are. You. Feeling.” Cocytus hissed out stepping into the room spotting the kitsune teen already up looked troubled by doubts even the lively blue eyes seemed empty and lifeless, compared to when he last met the kitsune.

…

The silence seemed suffocating to Cocytus refusing to fail the task of his lady.  “There. Is. No. reason. To. Feel. Shame. You. Showed. Great. Sprite!” Trying to appeal to be comforting though that seemed to fail to raise a proper response, deciding to switch up tactics.

“Would. You. Like. To. Talk. About. What. Is. Troubling. You?” Cocytus felt awkward trying to sound uncle-like though he would try his best if his supreme one asked it of him.

Naruto seemed to settle on a choice to turn to Cocytus “do you think that Snaernok hates me after the… unwilling to say the words as his eyes looked for anything to look at besides Cocytus eyes.  Wanting to say something about that yet he was unsure himself if perhaps she wanted to go by lady Ellen now.

“No. My. Supreme. One. Seemed. Troubled. That. She. Was. So. Hard. On. You. Thinking. You. Might. Have. Been. Holding. Back. That Is Why. She. Forced. That. Magic. Up.” gathering up the words in his mind as Naruto seemed desperate for the answer realizing he seemed to fear this power. Confused by this though it was most likely a part of Naruto's past.

“You think so?” Naruto refused to meet Cocytus gaze.

“You. Impressed. Lady. Snaernok. Quite. A. bit. Which. Is. Why. She. Wants. You. To. Train. With. Me.” Seeing life rush back into those blue eyes yet also uncertain.

“what if I can’t control it I might hurt you. Wait why isn’t Snaernrokken training me?!” sighing with regret till Naruto’s mind caught up to the fact that Cocytus seemed shaken almost.

“lady. Shaernokken. Went. Out. To. Take. Care. Of. Something. Though. I. only. Have. Limited. Knowledge. Of. Magic. I. believes. I. can. Help. You. Improve. Your. Swordsmanship. And. Fighting. Style.” Gently patting Naruto shoulder.

“Fear. Not. That. Power. Young. Warrior. Learn. To. Utility. It.”  Giving an encouraging pat on the back.

“you think I can uncle Cocytus?” seeming to test the words as his tail softly swayed around him.

“Yes. It. Will. Just. Take. practice.”

“ok, but can we eat first?” speaking up just as his stomach grumbled as Cocytus laughed heartily to this. “Sure. I. Can. Try. My. Had. At. Cooking. Again!”

 

* * *

Standing across from Naruto new uncle Cocytus felt his nerves rise hearing that Snaernokken had yet to beat him in a spar. Though then Cocytus shivered near the end like there was a part left off that explanation. Naruto let that slide for now struggling to keep pace, with Cocytus as he shows him stances and patterns.

Naruto was happy yet also disheartened to not spar with him. Though it was terrifying Snaernokken was efficient with her way of training, so much so that Naruto already knew to use his ninjutsu more sparingly and carefully. Faltering at his second horizontal slash as the dream came back to Naruto's mind.

Hearing the laughter of the fox as those giant red eyes stared at him with contempt. ‘ _You can go back now kit yours just like me, go on use my power if you can?!’_  knuckles turning white from how tightly he grips the red rose Klaia.

Growling in outrage planting his foot and Pivoting sword outstretched as red filled his vision, screaming out in rage stopping as red flames shot out from the tip of his sword, like a wave fading a short distance away.

“Vary. Nice. Use. Of. That. Other. Energy.” Naruto turned to Cocytus in confusion as his tail flickered into view. Indeed it was covered in a thin layer of red chakra.

Try to will it to go away ‘you're not the fox you just Naruto’ repeating the line in his head over and over, yet failing to vanish the vail energy. Naruto closed his eyes forcing himself to keep practicing the stances and footwork.

Missing Cocytus expert gaze scrutinizing each swing and thrust as it sputtered fire in waves. Though Naruto seemed tired after hours of practicing now it was like that fatigue was gone. Feeling proud, yet Naruto seemed unhappy with the progress, which was increasing the volume of flames and intensity of each cut.

“That. Is. Enough.” Naruto's eyes snapped open as the energy seemed to vanish fatigue returning twice as severe. As Naruto's body swayed, legs shaking struggling to stay standing.

Taking not of this Cocytus now started to compare the strange power to a kind of magic that could temporarily refresh the boy yet, when it left all that doubled the drain on his stamina. Forming a good strategy for training this.

“I can keep going just let me!” Naruto stopped as Cocytus hand patting his shoulder.

“Don’t. Push. Yourself. That. Was. Excellent. And. With. Time. I. know. You. Will. Be. A. great. Warrior.”

Naruto absorbed these words with a beaming grin on his face Sloping down to take a short break as a frost knight came up with a pitcher of water and glass in hand.  

-One hour break later-

Cocytus observed Naruto as they moved to the next part of training, one that Cocytus couldn’t help much with sadly. As Naruto seems much more excited at Cocytus idea to get his mind off of whatever appeared to weight him down.

“All. Right. Come. At. me.” Cocytus Holding up his Decapitation Fang, and Niflheim spear.

Watched Naruto got through three hand seals [shadow clone] six clones popping into existence, each image of Naruto drawing out the blade taking rough stances. They were improved from when he seemed to be wildly swinging the swords in his first spar. “Good. You. Learn. Quickly. But. Remember. To. Practice. Every. Day.”

“Thanks so do we spar now?” receiving a nod of approval Naruto beamed with pride as the clones circled Cocytus advancing raising their swords at mirroring angles. Though there balance was off. Cocytus saw this and hastily swept out his spear the hits disarming one clone and popping the other.

“Remember. Your. Balance. And. Keep. Your. Grip.”  Cocytus preached pivoting to block two more Narutos with Decapitation Fang. Sweeping out Niflheim spear one retreated, the second was not so swift popping as they were cut in half.

“Stay. Nibble. And. Alert.” lecturing Naruto glancing around him to notice that the last four clones were leaping forward recklessly signaling that they were clones. Remembering that they could explode. [Smite Frost Burn] sweeping out both spears as a wave of frost hit the clones before they could get close.

Cocytus watched them explode with disappointment though it was a valid strategy “You. Should. Know. I. saw. you. Use. That. Move. Before.”  

Suspicious of the silence Cocytus glanced around him only to hear a shout “[shadow clone: sword storm]” looking up to see the Kleia short sword a rain of them, swiftly sweeping and waving the spears around to deflect the shower of weapons.

Finally spotting Naruto fall at Cocytus position the flat of his Halbert to hit Naruto only to hear the sound of ice hitting him Halbert and shattering into ice chunks. Sensing someone near his back, Cocytus pivoted Niflheim spear spotting Snaernokken.

Freezing up at the fear of hitting the supreme being only to see her smirk? Puffing into smoke as Naruto hugged him exploding. Shaking off the shock of what just happened felt his hairs warmed form the blast. Turning to meet blades with Naruto forcing the genin to retreat back.

“No fair that didn’t even affect you! Did that even work.” The confused look surprised Cocytus ‘ _it seemed Naruto can’t read me like_ _lady Ellen can._ _'_   Observing Naruto huff wiping the sweat off his forehead.

“Don’t. Fret. Your. Just. To. Low. Level. To. Affect. Me. Though. I. am. Impressed. Care. To. Explain. What. You. Did. There.” Rapidly breathing out frostbite to calm his racing heart. Naruto had no idea how seeing the image of his lady broke his warrior focus. If Naruto was on his level that would have hurt a lot more.

“Sure, I used my clones to distract you but also test out your defenses. Upon seeing that it wouldn't last I had some more clones boost one clone High up in the air. Then [Substitution] with it when my [shadow clone: sword storm] failed to work, I [Substitution] again and [henged] into Snaernokken to catch you off guard. switching with one last clone then went for your lowered guard though none of that seemed to work!” pouting at the end of the rant.

Indeed it was an excellent strategy if not for being so low level it might have worked. With short range teleportation spell, transformation spell, cloning spell, and that self-destruction spell of clones. Already it would be a very worthy effect to get Naruto to grow that mine of his. If demiurge were here, he might be able to point out what those strategies were.

Walking over and patting Naruto on the shoulder “That. Was. A. good. Plan. Though. Your. Lack. Of. Training. Is. Part. Of. Why. That. Failed. Why. Don’t. We. Get. Back. To. Training. your Swordsmanship. More.”

Naruto felt his doubt vanish at the encouraging words though it made it even harder to turn down the offer. ‘no one ever took this much time to help me back in the village.’ hugging Cocytus struggling with the decision, what he should do? 

Getting into stance Klaia in front of him and Kleia held back to the side. Breathing out as he felt the evil energy overcome him again. Trying not to let fear overtake him stabilizing his breaths in smooth motions moving from one cut in the air into the next with more florid motions.

Hearing Cocytus point out how to straighten up his swings and balance out his footwork. Opening his eyes to watch the fire spouts with fascination mimicking Cocytus with a smile. Grasping on to the chakra, not losing control this time.

…

After spending the whole day with Cocytus, Naruto returned to the room plopping down on the bed. Fatigued yet smiling wondering If anyone missed him heart Harding at Mizuki words. Hearing the fox's again as his thoughts returned to Snaernokken offer. 

He was growling at the stress that had built up with no idea who to trust. Though the more he hung out with Cocytus, the more he didn’t want to leave as his new uncle, who spent the whole day giving him pointers and working with him on ninjutsu to improving his Taijutsu. It was everything Naruto ever dreamed of he could not even remember why he feared Cocytus when he first saw him.

He was kind, caring, and honest still he missed seeing Snaenokken whatever she was doing. Feeling his face heat up at her beauty shaking his head ‘what should I do if I don’t go back to the village I might never become Hokage but already I know I'm way better than I was just a few days ago.”

Feeling his sour muscle ack rolling over the soft covers ear twitching as he drew his tail close to him, both wrapping around him providing warmth as his mind wandered. Finding himself back in the swear in his dreams again.

“ **Hello, again kit I see you are taking to my power well already have two tails.** ” Naruto hated that laughter turning to meet the giant pair of eyes in the darkness beyond the cage.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Naruto yelled at the dream fox only to hear his chuckle 

“ **would you like to know a secret kit. Whatever that snow nymph did it is binding us closer than ever before**.” 

Naruto was struck speechless unsure what the fox was talking about. Confused trying to remind himself that this was just a strange dream that seemed to haunt him. “I told you before you’re not real uncle Cocytus said so!”

Chuckling at his words Naruto feel his confidence falter slightly. “ **keep telling yourself that kit soon enough you won't be my warden but just another part of me!”**

he toke courage from uncle Cocytus words _'I will make this power my own'_ not noticing his two tail lit a fire on the tips as he glared right back at those huge eyes tried of this dream. Thought he would resolve to ask something he had meant to in the last dream. "we won't ever be alike because I don't go around attacking villages fox and what made you attack a village then?!" gulping along with one step towards the huge cage bars.

It was unusual to see to giant eyes lean down closer though not in pride or joy like he expected, only rage and regret. " **you still don't understand kit** **I didn't want to attack your village. I haven't been free for years and that night was my one chance at freedom ruined by that accorded EYEs. Imprisoned and forced to have my chakra striped away for humans to use for power as a weapon!"**  roaring out yet going quite just before he was going to say anything more. Though the dreams answer only made it that much more confusing wounding how much he didn't know. 

As they sat in silence for a time just looking at each other. Naruto felt his mind settle on a decision on Snaernokken offer if only to find those answers and a safe place to grow strong enough to handle those answers.

 

* * *

 End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has my first lemon sense into thank Download077 I don't think I could have gotten that scene right without your help. I had to try writing a few scenes four or five times. anyway, feel free to ask me any questions you might have in the comments.


	3. A Week Better Spent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awaken the hunger deep within your soul calling out for something more.
> 
> Amisa the chaos of war lost in vanishing whispers upon the petals.
> 
> Will you answer the call, screaming out for mercy upon these crimson mist?
> 
> For yourself or the darkness rediscovering who you are?!
> 
> Amidst the entropy of your thought that never seems to stop.

 

* * *

She was slowly trudging down the dirt road in a rather expensive looking dress woven with navy blue and white silk. The only weapons on Ellen were Snow Grail, and Winters Hold, armor safely tucked into her inventory. She Looks at her pale peach skin with doubt. This should have helped calm her nerves, yet it felt strange with the ring of humanity suppressing her fairy classes.

Though it was less painful than having her skin change color. It felt like a part of her was missing, when her wings, tail, and horns melted back into liquid H2o as the magic that held it vanished. Locked away along with most of her fay powers and abilities.

Though this weakened her, it would make scouting out the area more accessible. ' _No matter how much I want to bring Cocytus. He would stand out too much.'_

The thoughts did nothing to diamine the regret of running off like that. When all Cocytus wanted to do was keep her safe. ' _If only I had access to the treasury I'm sure Pandora actor could find me. something to help blend into human settlements.'_  

Sighing again with only what was in her inventory and the Snowball, there was so little at her disposal illusionary arts were not her strong suits. Which is why she was so afraid to bring Cocytus along no matter how much the guardian put her at ease. Ellen had no way of know if [true restoration] would work, without coins from Yggdrasil, nor was she willing to test out that theory without great need.

Though that was only part of the reason, her mind strays on this road. The other was her annoyance at the word _lady_ , swearing to punch the next person to speak that word in her presence. Though she already felt terrible. ' _You couldn't even ask Cocytus if it was alright with the blow job before just molesting him!_ ' berating herself. Will little experience in the way of relationships only academic knowledge of the matter.

It felt like she had taken advantage of Cocytus trust in her, just for feeling petty about losing a few spars. Even if it felt great almost hoping to hear him rushing up to catch up disobeying orders out of devotion.

Then there was also her vicious streak the rush of battle the trill of a challenge. ' _I have never been that competitive before, so why was I practically trying to kill Naruto in a spar, just to bring out that energy_ ' Everything was changing too fast hoping this search for knowledge would bring answers.

So far the road was desolate and lonely leaving her mind to return to Cocytus handsome exoskeleton along with those stiff muscles, stopping mid-step in annoyance  ' _stop thinking lewd thoughts me_ ' grumbling.

Not noticing the fog that started to roll in through the surrounding flora and forest. As the chirping birds went silent leaving a dread that lingered in the air. 'Now what?' Hating the limited vision tempted to remove the ring.  though pushing that thought aside, _'you're the false angel no need to panic.'_

Remembering the title earned in Yggdrasil fondly few had as many completed quest as Snaernokken even finding ways to get quests normally restricted to Heteromorphic races. A feat only achieved thanks to her fay heritage and the ring of humanity a super rare item for one reason.

It applied all the standard rules of a humanoid player which made her indistinguishable to other players human or demi-human players. To the point that only deactivating the ring, completing a quest or the highest deviation magic could reveal her primary form.

_'I got fortunate finding this at such a low level.'  T_ hankful yet finding herself unhappy that she couldn't let loose. Walking through the mist with caution as it cleared if only just enough to reveal a village.

Only a handful of building even reached the second story. Most of the village looked run down dirt, and grim seemed to cover the walls and roads. Though strangely there were few villagers out most of them hiding away in the houses. Those that were eyed ellen with suspicion as if they were ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble.

' _Let just get this over with._ ' Picking one merchant that looked the least on guard. Approaching "Hello there I seem to be lost do you perhaps have a map for sale?" Trying to be as friendly as possible.

Instead of the usual answer like suggesting what to buy or some sales pitch, the dark-haired merchant seemed to look over her with judging eye, not saying a single word for several minutes.  

Snaernokken pouted at this dropping her smile ' _Fine then the hard way it is...jerk!_ '. Pulling out a few coins she snagged off the bandits that tried to stop her along the road. Slamming then on to the table drawing the attention of the other merchants.

"Look just let me buy something at least tell me what your selling!"  leaning forward over the counter. Yet with Ellen height that did nothing to make her more intimidating.

"Look lady you seem nice, so here some advice leaves wail you can." As he pushed the coins back to her.  

Ellen's Eye twitching at that word again. Resisting the temptation to punch his lights out. Glaring into those green eyes "Look my name is Eisstern not lady Ms.Eisstern if you really must, and I'm not leaving till you let me buy something!"

' _What do I tell Cocytus if I can't even gather information. No, I'm getting something before I leave here!_ ' Firmly declaring the decision in her mind.   

"Ms.Eisstern I would really advise leaving I don't think even with that fancy sword and shield you will do much agast ninja. For that matter what is a noble doing out here without bodyguards?" giving a questioning look which only raised her ire.

Taking a deep breath to calm her ire _'Great I look like a noble here how did I go from lower middle class to nobility?!'_ Though that was a side though as something was heading there way at high speed. Without thinking she turned sword already drawn.

[winter blade] the icy wave cutting through some a dragon made of water. Scanning the mist for the enemy irritated at being wet. "Glad to see you unharmed Mrs.Esstern though now it appears they will be targeting both of us dame hunter shinobi."  

Glancing at the salesman as he jumped over the table knocking over a few wears to the dirt. With a scowl on his face holding a kunai that was different from the ones Naruto had. This one was more elongated painted blue almost like an arming sword. Noticing the dark plane tactical jacket under his thick coat, with black pants and sandals.

"So who are you and why are these guys after you?" she asked getting into a ready stance. Thinking of the best way to fight was without showing her primary form.

"Maybe I can tell you later if you survive right now defend the town!" He shouted back throwing a few throwing stars into the mist.

"Fine you still selling me something after this!" she hissed as three shadows appeared the edge of the mist. Almost silent yet her superhuman sense could still hear and see them. She stabbed her sword into the ground [frost spikes].

The stranger watched in shock as without warning ice spread over the ground and shooting up frozen spikes. Driving the shadow back into the mist as it thickened rolling into the village.

I smirked this might blind my eye, but with so much water lingering in the air. I could feel through the cold hearing the footsteps at least eight of them. Raising my blade to meet metal as it drops down pivoting as my sword was blocked, but I spin the other way cutting into the midsection hearing flesh rip.

As they scream out feeling snow grails passive effect take place. As ice started to spread frostbite quickly infecting the wound. Though they quit screaming as they splashed into clear liquid? _'Ah, another kind of clone.'_  Rotating my arm to stab behind me into another clone splashing me with more water.

Dancing away from another three with a silent [winter blade] splashing those clones as well. Halting carefully listening to the sounds sensing something to the left. Leaping up and coming back down Snowgrail thrusting into flesh flowed by the smell of iron. Hearing the ice crack as frost quickly spread over the flesh.   

"Really Hoshi you couldn't even take care of one dirty blood."  Hearing the voice tanted with a smile though I couldn't see them. They should feminine left arm snapping out my shield in a lightning-quick move. To block a lightning bolt as it crackled against Winters hold gold edging.

Snow Grail thrusting out at the second person only grazing them though not without feeling a few jabs hit home. _'Crap that actually hurt that means they must at least be level 50'_   hissing wail retreating and swinging out with silent [triple penetration: winters blade].

Smiling as the wall of water couldn't hold up to all three slashes. Though they moved away only grazed, souring at the missed critical hit.  _'That would have hit if I didn't have this ring on!'_

"Your good I'll give you that, but you can't take on all of us!" Hearing the women's voice bonce around the mist. Focusing on four more creeping closer turn [triple: black ice mince] on reaction Ellens body pushed to unleashing waves of thin sheets of pitch black ice. Ensuring that there was no way to dodge it through the drain of using so many spells was starting to put a strain on her feeling sweat roll down her brow.

Though unprepared for the bolts of lightning that struck from behind. Staging forward though unrelenting in the rain of death blades. Rushing into the clearing fog meeting, four more swords panting. Yet it was not a struggle to fight them like Cocytus; Instead, it was a rush as she cut into them blocking two more side stepping and cutting off two offending arms as they dropped dying from frostbite.

Blood mixing with the water, though careful not to let them back up to cast more spell. Quickly striking at both with another fighting skill [tempest circle] she blurred from there sight as the masked shinobi found them selfs falling cut up to pieces.

Or at least they would have if not for the lack of blood turning into logs. Hissing as liquid whipped into Ellen' dress and three orbs came flying her way blocked by the shield.  ' _This is getting annoying if I could just kill them already'_ thinking up a plan wail watching as the three circled Ellen.

Silent [ice mirrors: inflect]  ellen slide her shield onto her back holding up Snow Grail with both hands as the handle changed sword elongated. "Well come on we don't have all day!" not disappointed by the response of two water dragons and one lighting dragon charging forward.

Ellen body moved on her own without thought upon contact with her sword each elemental dragons got absorbed into the blade coating it in surging energy. Trying to break free though too weak to go wild.

"What the hell did you do!" Smiling at the shocked expressions "Returning the favor [ice mirror: reflect]!"  with one swing a massive way of electrified water blasted them back hearing there dying screams though panting.

Dropping to one knee cursing the effects forgetting that being turn human not only lowered her level but also her mana pool.  Though her victory was short lived as the dark-haired stranger was sent sliding over to her. Coughing up blood, crimson staining their clothes appearing barely awake.

"This is over you may have killed bolts, Tomos, and Gnera squad, but now it over both of your Kekkei Genkai can't save you."  Hearing the same voice as before turning to see a woman with an eyepatch with a sword covered in lightning with six more masked ninjas behind, one limping in the back. Each circling around Ellen and the cheapskate merchant grimacing _'I might need to remove my ring for this'_ trying to think up something that wouldn't put the merchant in trouble. Sighing at failing to think of anything helpful.

Giggling as she stood up griping snow grail tightly despite the fatigue of firing off so many spells in succession. Glancing around judging each of the remaining enemies. Considering the best way to get out of this without exposing her other form. Grin never leaving her soaked and bloodied body.

"What so funny monster?" The leader growled out unamused by Ellen laughter. To which Ellen raised her sword pointing at the leader. "You haven't even seen me try yet. Though mind telling me why you decided to attack before this ends?"

"Is that a joke you freaks know that the Mizukage had decreed that all of you scum are to be purged or did you not even know either way you die here!" the leader roared out thrusting her sword at both Ellen and the stranger. As snow grail edge sparked agast hers and the other ninja circling were hit needles of death rain wound them as the ice had crept up there legs freezing them in place.

"What did you do!" she screamed in outrage trying to overpower Ellen only to find that she couldn't, in fact, the lightning wasn't traveling down the blade.  To the lead ninja horror, her sword was freezing over cracking and chipping as the electricity was getting harder to keep up.

Ellen leaned closer to her ear whispering "My blade was made to break weaker things that get in my way like YOU." Ellen forced her sword through the leader weapon shattering with snow grail tore through there heart feeling it slow and stop. Beaming in glee that is till realization came crashing back in.

Stepping away breathing rapidly looking at the blood _'Why do I keep doing that ugh. wait where did the other attack come from?'_ remembering how the other enemies got taken out.

Scanning over the ice-covered battlefield eyes locked on to the stranger; With a girl mopy short seaweed green hair mismatched red and blue eyes filled with worry light tan skin, wearing dark colors that almost faded into the shadows like navy blues and dark greens, with a trench coat and loaded down with lots of pouches and scrolls hiding underneath. As her hands grow vines that lightly touched on the merchant's injuries.

Ellen watched in interest as the wounds started to close quickly. Observing as the dark-haired young man seemed less tried and unharmed carefully approaching the pair. Noticing that the young man's hands touched the ground were frost trails lead up to the other ninja.

"You were supposed to stay unseen baka, how did you even fight them all!" the young women berated him even as she worked to heals all his injuries.

"What can I say Junsuia I couldn't give my customer the cold shoulder." waving dramatically only to get bonked on the head.

"And now Hatsuyuki we have to move again." hissing in rage "Ugh I knew I  shouldn't have you here alone!" Junsuia massaging her forehead as the vine sunk back into her skin.  

"Look at the good news we found another chilly friend." Hatsuyuki point Ellen way much to her cringe. _'I can just [gate] back; it will be fine don't panic.'_   hesitantly letting Snow Grail go dormant again shifting back to a one-handed sword and sheathing the weapon.

"That is not important; You still have yet to sell me anything. You must be the worst salesman I have ever meet!"  she jabbed back at Hatsuyuki pouting.

To this Junsuia just looked confused and then joined in glaring at Hatsuyuki. "We can talk later right now I propose a more private setting."

 

 

* * *

 

Ellen sipped the tea to cool her nerves letting out a breath at the cuts in the back and sides of her dress on the table. Rotating her arms grateful for the healing form Junsuia, still irritated glaring at the holes in the only spare set of clothes.

Turning back to the reflections of fishnet mesh with long sleeves, under a rather short tan tank top, under a dark gray vest stopping just above her muscular belly. Shifting into a pose in the navy blue camouflage pants and black sandals.   

Ellens hands taping at the pouches on the side of hips full of shurikens, kunai, smoke bombs, and explosion tags. ' _Maybe Naruto can show me how to use those later if I even can?!'_ Contemplating as she put down the empty glass.

Glancing at the door as a knocking echo from beyond. "Have you finished dressing everything fits right?" lips upturning at Junsuia soft voice.

going to and opening up the door for the medic ninja to see holding the folded up dress under her arm. "It looks great on you sorry again for my stupid brother he can be air-headed at times." bowing her head.

"I heard that Juns!"  Junsuia whipped her head around "Good because you are!"

Following the young women back to the simplistic yet functional room of the house, taking a seat around the table. All the while eyeing both of the shinobi. "So now that I'm dressed can we please get to why those masked people were after you?"  

receiving a questioning look form both of them "you're kidding me right?! what village are you from?" Hatsuyuki just gave a deadpan star checking over her with suspecting eyes.

"I am Eisstern form... ' _How much to reveal without seeming strange I can't endanger Cocytus or the others'_ letting out a breath. "...A land that does not exist anymore, until I have reason to trust you that is all I will say on the matter. Especially to such horrible salesmen." Her voice became cold and harsh.  Ellen halted her rant taking a breath _'why can't I just be friendly they have been helpful...no I can't risk Cocytus till I know their intentions NEVER AGAIN!_ '

 

_-Flashback-_

Ellen panted landed in the bushes even though her avatar face didn't move. She was almost out of breath. Quickly glancing behind fear pumping through her jackhammering heart. Stoping out of fear praying that the passive would be enough. Squeezing her eye shut curling her foot tall body as small as possible.

"I KNOW YOUR OUT HERE FAIRY DON'T MAKE THIS HARDER THEN IT HAS TO BE!"  the violent slashing and rustling of bushes filled her ears. Petrified with fear feeling the almost crippling effect of paranoia take hold.

"Rockstar that enough she' gone. we can hunter he down later maybe even get some more use of her later on." Hurt filled ellen heart betrail and anger numbing the senses.   

"Sigh...fine but next time don't lose track of her. Who know a noob fairy could be so useful." Not daring to move until they were safely away. Peeking her head out. With eyes that could not cry. Ellen watched her 'party' leave just out of rang to sense her. Glancing at her single level with rage and betrayal _'I was level twenty, and those liers just tricked me.'_

Seeing all her gear gone inventory empty except for one last item a ring. Form the final boss monster. Health bar almost empty hearing rushing behind her.

_-end flashback-_

 

Startled out of the vision hand already around Snow Garil hilt, muses tense, ready glaring into that soft red and blue orbs full of sympathy.  "Ignore my brother he forgets what it was like too... flattering as junsuia eyes hollowed with the pain of loss, a gaze ellen know well. Missing believer energetic attitude when the nazarick started to seem empty.

"Sister we can't just let that deflection stand, what if she like a spy form Yagura-"  receiving a withering gaze that silences him.

"She is not lying! No one can fake that look of heartbreak and feeling."  Ellen felt confused 'can she read me by my eyes alone.'

"It's fine if you don't feel like telling us. How about a deal to show our honesty in wanting to make friends."  she returns to her seat.

"What kind of deal all I wanted to do was buy some goods. I don't see the point of getting a wrap up in a war or whatever this is about. I have others to worry about." Ellen felt her self cringe inside ' _as much as I need a healer and some way of gathering information. I can't risk the drawing too much attention.'_

"That wave of hunter ninja not reporting in will tip Yagura off to our position, and we can't level the village alone. The Mizukage will just have it burned down out of suspicion. Most of the town has been kind to us when others would have chased or rated us out by now." Junsuia gazes at her hands with a disheartened look.

Ellen contemplated would this be worth it to get involved. ' _I can't just leave can I but what if this endangers my home._ '  Coming to an idea that would help the snowball and foster possible allies.

no one spoke as they both looked at Ellen expectingly with hope.

"I think I can help, but I need you to trust me."

* * *

 -A Few Days Later-

Ellen gaze fell over the whole village form her high viewpoint with analytical eyes weighing the value of the plan. account for every variable in this next part  _‘maybe I'm being too cautious thought with this I can test a few theories.’_  

Hands shaking slightly _‘firstly since the siblings have moved so far away from water country on the border of hot water and fire country the next wave that was already on its way. The hunter squads were most likely to approach from the southeast. Though there would be no battle this not with her snow fiends already in place.'_

Waiting as the gloomy dark clouds overhead lingered winds picking up with a cold current of wind. _‘This will work stop worrying already...no matter what happens this will help us.'_ Ellen prep talked to herself, eyes observing from above unseen still her mistrust linger could she really trust them.

_‘The last time I trust a group I almost lost everything still they could be useful. No, they will be good allies,’_ Yet the words sounded hollow in Ellen mind. Locked onto the siblings, they know betrayal well even if they weren’t related by blood they acted like it as Hatsuyuki talks to travelers once again failing to sell more than a few minor nicks nacks. Only to get smacked again by  Junsuia; Most likely for scaring away customers. As they started to bicker in a small way it reminds her of what little time she know with Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama.

With a faint smile on her lips fading as messages from the fiends enter her mind. Sighing as she pulled out Snowgaril already at it active state rocketing down to the earth below forcing a smile to keep up the act. _‘Just do what you usually do finish the mission.’_

 

-Back at the Snowball-

 

Naruto breaths in deeply letting his three tails envelop him "[fox fire:  burning nails]" speaking the words flames coated his twin swords. Slashing out flames in well-practiced motion no wasted energy in any of the moves. Being far from the brawler style naruto arrived with now he was well practiced with both swords and without his swords. Pivoting mid swing turn. Seeing the charka turning into wind in his mind as it filled the flames covering his blades. [Wind Release: Drilling lance] thrusting out both swords as huge drills of twisting flames rushed at the dummies blackening them in the heat into ash

Stopping to feel the power careful not to tap the red pool only his blue pool of energy. Remembering his uncle training as the fire and wind mixed into a full shroud of blazing orange hot flames that spread over his body like armor. Feeling the urge to use the red energy though resisting, wail making sure the fire didn't burn him panting for breath as finally, the flames enveloped his head and tails.

[twin release: cinder shroud] sighing in relief as it worked 'yes all that training paid off!' overjoyed if not tired finally he had done it. Creating something similar to that shroud of maliceful energy. Only without the need to depend on it.

"Extent. Naruto. I. See. Our. Training. Sessions. Have. Not. Been. Wasted. I. Am. So. Proud, I. Can. Only. Image. Lady. Snaernokken. Look. When. She. Returns." At uncle Cocytus words naruto beamed losing force as the fires exploded outwards. Though the heat did little to bother Cocytus or at least he did show it.

Thought before they could go to the dining hall a cyclone of snow appeared startling naruto as a strange man in a lavender suit appeared with a dark almost obsidian color tail shining like metal in the light.  Blowing to uncle Cocytus “Uh who is this uncle Cocytus?” Moving to shy behind his pale blue armor.

To his dismay, Cocytus pulled him forward “This. Is. Schatten. He. Is. One. Of. Lady. Snaernokken. Summons. And. This. Is. Naruto.” Cocytus patted his shoulder to help.

“Ah it is a shame I don’t have more time to get acquainted with you, but lady Ellen will open a [greater gate] soon. And both of you are expected to follow me.” Naruto found that Schatten was displayed with him though Cocytus seemed to glare at the man as halting and not minding him for some reason.

Just as he spoke, another ripping sound happened yet this time it kept growing till it was a massive vortex of darkness as the air temperate derped naruto saw his breath shivering form just how cold it was. Following his uncle through the darkness into a small village. Watching as people were lined up fear in their eyes as similar yet different men in suit circled the crowd.

Though Naruto halted as someone grabbed his burnt orange coat, turning to see a woman that shorter than him. why was she a foot shorter than him “Young man please tell me what going on?”

Naruto froze up man he was still a kid wasn’t he yet somehow that didn’t seem right?! Looking at the boy clutching on to the women having to kneel down to be on the same high with a boy that looked about 12. So why was a kid his age so small?

“How old are you kid.” naruto felt strange saying that.

“I'm 12 and a half, will mommy, and I be ok?” the trembling in his voice make naruto heartache at that yet not fear of him he realized looking out at the edges were Anbu were gathered weapons drew.

Standing and panting the child's head “you will both find Ms.  just stay here.” turn but halting feeling a question that had to be asked as his three tails swirled around him “Tell me how old do I look.”

Glancing back to see a look of bewilderment at the question as if it was apparent. “Surely you jest your 18 may be twenty sires how should I know exactly?!”  feeling an annoyed glared stab into his back. Though inside his logic failed him how had he changed when ‘ _there were side effects like the tail and ears_ ’ realization striking him as he resumed following Cocytus past the crowd just noticing how much taller he was.

'W _as it just that the Snaeknokken home was so large he felt tiny’_ stopping at her side. On the right, as she smiled at him having to look up to meet his gaze. Before turning harsh to the Anbu in front of them. With a twisted smile on her face hovering up only were was that gleaning armor that was once adorned her slender shape.

“Hello I am Snaernokken, and you may leave this village, and all those in it are mine to do with as I please.”  hearing the maliceful words shocked him though that felt wrong she seemed upset at this yet unwilling to show it.  

Watching one step forward with a strange sword on his back. It was lager clovered in explosion seals on it his face obscured by a hood. Though this man seemed to carry an air of authority with a blood thirty aura around him. Stopping a halfway form them.  Naruto glanced at Cocytus what was going on though he didn’t get an answer.

“You can have this village after we get every person hiding wicked blood among them. Hand them over or know that Yagura himself gave me permission to blow this place to away with all the rabble in it!” he confidently shouting out for all to hear. Naruto glances at Snaernok she looked static yet naruto could feel the rage rolling off her in the snow-covered village.

Knowing that something was about to happen something big. As the angel's hand touched his shoulder felling his reserves fill up. Fatigue vanishing yet the trepidation raises as did the tension in the air. All eyes are falling on Snaernok wondering what she will do with at least fifty trained shinobi across from them.

Whispers grow as this situation seemed to silence the area no one moved or dare speak up in more than hushed whispers as a heavy air seemed to carry a dread that they all know something was going to happen.

* * *

End

Junsuia Bara

Ninja rank Jonnie (healer)

Age 19

carnivorous rose (off shot of wood)

 

Hatsuyuki

Ninja rank Jonnie (infiltration specialist)

age 20

ice release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it just me, but I'm not sure if I should space out the page a bit more or not.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm am thinking of changing the karma points though, for now, I will be using a style of swtor similar to the dark side and light side points for any changes to karma scores of+/- rating so that actions will change karma points over time in this story.


End file.
